The popularity and convenience of digital camera devices have caused visual content such as digital photographs and videos to become ubiquitous. For example, large numbers of images of various types can be captured, stored, and displayed by user devices. Some devices allow a user's images or other content to be displayed in a layout including content items in a collection. Typically, a view of content items are displayed on a screen, and the user may cause the content items to scroll such that different portions of the collection of content items are displayed in the view.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.